


To the Stars

by Demonofthewolf



Series: The Prophecy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Balmora, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, Fanfiction, Fighter's Guild (Elder Scrolls), Fighters Guild, Gender Issues, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, House Redoran, House Telvanni (Elder Scrolls), Identity Issues, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Magic, Morrowind Houses, Mostly Gen, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Vivec - Freeform, World Travel, morrowind is dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonofthewolf/pseuds/Demonofthewolf
Summary: Aalan stumbles into a weird adventure that slowly leds him to the life of a pirate. He finds new friends and enemies, that he later has to count on.
Series: The Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769296
Kudos: 3





	1. Gnaar Mok

Aalan sprinted down the small alley hiding in the shadows of the houses around the small fisher village, as he took few bread junks of the wagon that passed him. It was noon and the sunlight danced around softly on the pathed stone streets of the village. He hid behind some barrels and smile to himself, it's been days since he had sc a good catch. He bites quickly into it, the bread was still warm and soft. As he enjoyed his stolen meal he sank into thoughts.

Aalan was in Gnaar Mok, a small island on the bitter coast near west from Caldera and Ald'ruhn. He had "settled" down there for about 3 months now. Some old fisherman gave him always some bread crumbs and a half-full bottle of Flin. His "home" was under the awning of Mush-Mere's house, it wasn't the best but at least he could escape from the rain. Aalan had been all his life alone and on his own, he adapted to this life and knew all tricks, he was glad that is was near the shore so he could at least wash. Aalan never meet his parents, he was told they had died on the sea, he lived his childhood on the street, he already had a huge journey behind him. Some Traders and fisherman rescued him and brought him to Gnisis where he grew up until he was old enough he left the city and made his way around Morrowind. The took trips on boats, sneaked on wagons, he always found a way to get around without being caught or having to pay. In a small city there was a shop where Aalan helped the shopkeeper an old Dunmer lady, help with her errands, as thanks she always let him sleep in the shop. The Shop soled pearls and other jewelry and accessories and was called  _ Alan's Glowing Cup _ . Aalan named himself after the shop, he would spend hours with the lady and listen to her stories, how her grand-grandfather built the small house, and originally brewed beverages. The Lady even lit up a candle as he told her the news about his new name, she told him it was a tradition with Dunmers, to light up candles at birth to grand them a long life. Aalan never felt so much love and he was thankful, he promised that he would visit her when he had a job and was an adult. 

He stood up and swiped the dirt of his old clothes, his earings cling together from the movement. He trotted to the small pear, maybe he could earn some extra money. Aalan stooped as he saw that large men were carrying boxes around and loading it on the boat. The young Dunmer's purple eyes searched the small harbor for the captain. 

" _ What is going on? _ " he asked while climbing on one of the boxes, looking down at the Khajiit captain. Da'iska, she's eager and hostile towards any Dunmer or Guard, but she would never hurt anyone, not even a bug. " _ We're packing already, Da'iska and her crew are going to leave today, a storm is coming, I can smell it. _ " She glanced at him. raising her nose towards the sky. " _ But... you said you will leave in 4 days! exactly at sunrise, I nearly have the money ready! I just, just a few more coins! _ " Aalan whined to the Khajiit lady. 

" _ Where does the young man want to go again? _ " she acknowledged.

" _ Balmora, or Vivec, depends, please you have to take- _ ", Da'iska shushed him, and gave him an empathizing look, as she looked at the coin pocket he held towards her. " _ Child... those are 20 Septims coins, this is a meal for one crewmate, Da'iska knows the trip to Balmora isn't long- _ " she struggled to get her words out of her throat, " _ but with this nasty storm... _ ", 

Aalan looked down at his coins, he really tried his best to gather as much as possible. " _ But... _ " he whispered, " _ you promised you to help me... _ "

Da'iska led her ears fall and stepped closer to him patted on his back awkwardly in sympathy, " _ Yes and she will keep her promise, Balmore isn't far, stay at the coast, keep on the streets and ... stay away from the Daedra ruins! _ ", she smiled and left. 

Aalan jumped from the box and marched after her, the Khajiit Captain went on her small boat and walked up to some wooden crates and searched through them. She took a steel sword and an old leather armor out of it and handed it over to the young Dunmer. " _ Da'iska's promise. Keep the Money. _ " she smiled at him with bearing her teeth and then scolded him away. " _ Don't die _ !" she yelled her goodbye as Aalan walked towards his  _ home _ . 

He opened the door slowly to Mush-Mere's house and blinked away the darkness of the small hut. Only a few candles were light up and giving the small house a welcoming look. He looked through the dressers to find a map and stopped as he saw that old Mush-Mere was sitting at the table staring at him. "And now you steal from me?" not waiting for an answer while looking down at his book again. 

" _ No! i... I need a map _ " Aalan stated unsurely. 

" _ What are you planning now Aalan? _ " the Argonoian Man laughed, " _ I... I will leave, I'm heading to Balmora. _ ", " The argonian blinked at him surprised, " _ Well good that you do, I always doubted that you will become a fisherman anyway... _ " 

Aalan scoffed " _ I don't like fishes _ " and started looking through the bookshelves. " _ Anyway, if you leave for Balmora, then I guess you can earn some extra coin? Eh?. I have some family there _ ", he stood up slowly shifting his weight on the table to help himself up. " _ Can you bring them this? _ " and patted on a package that was wrapped in leather rags and bound together. " _ The man name is Michail, just Michail, he... I forgot where he works but, I want him to have that. He will then ... ah that doesn't matter...Can you do that for old Mush-Meres? _ " Aalan nodded and took the package carefully while looking around for a way to carry it around. The old Argonian breathed out and laughed again, and handed him an old backpack, and some extra food. " _ You know Aalan, you remind me of myself when I was younger, _ " he started his story rambling again, But Aalan let him, but couldn't resist a sly comment " _ you mean 100 years ago? _ " 

" _ I'm not that old yet! _ ", and smiled at each other warmly. 

" _ No, but, watch out there kid, Balmora guards don't take theft on a light shoulder, I don't want you to end up in prison or dead..., try to be... reasonable, boy _ " and waved a finger at him. 


	2. Balmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aalan proceed his journey to Balmora, and of course finds trouble but also new friends?

Aalan was never so long traveling on the road by himself, he looked at the map way too often that he liked, the striking fear that he crosses the wrong path and then end up in a bandit camp won't leave his mind. 

He carried the iron sword on his hip, carefully unsheathing it, and admiring the weapon, it was perfectly balanced, the grip was covered in leather stripes which were worn out and loosely handing down, the blade itself wasn't sharp but it will do. it has to do. The marched the way, jumping over the stones on the shore. The wind tasted salty and Da'iska was right, there was a storm coming. The heavy dark wall of clouds on the horizon made the sunlight seem dimmer. Aalan continued his way to the city. The shore became higher and covered with more stones the further Aalan walked, he looked around and there was no way he could climb any of those huge boulders. The stones ragged into the air like spears casting a large shadow over the peaceful looking sea. He proceeded his way into the woods, following the small trial of dirt, the came across a way sign. "Balmora" he blinked at the Wayshrine and sat down next to it. 

Aalan just wanted to grab the bottle of Flin and pop it open as something touched his hand as he grabbed his backpack. He tossed around in fear and sprang up. it was a NixHound, and before he could unleash his sword and fight it off, it jumped on Aalan. He shielded himself with his hands of the claws of the creature, the weird insect's red eyes staring at him. Aalan managed to get a grip on his sword and dashed against the canine-like animal. It immediately let out a shriek and let go of him and ran a few meters away back to the woods, growling.

" _Piss off! You stinky bastard!"_ he cursed the animal, getting his clothes clean again. The growling grew louder and scratching sounds made the young unexperienced dunmer glanced up. 5 more NixHounds had gathered in front of him, ready to attack. Aalan could feel his heart stop before he could do anything. The creatures carefully approached him, still growling at him, placing their steps discreetly with their insect-like bodies.

Aalan jumped away as one of them spat a hazard liquid at him, which cooked itself into the ground. He dropped his map and ran for his life. 

The Plants and branches and leaves were hitting his face as he rushes past them, the pain stinged horrible, but he couldn't stop. The galloping thundering sounds of the NixHounds following him, rang in his ears. Aalan sprang over small poodles of water, jumping over roots, trying to get rid of the wild creatures. He sprang in between few bushes and let out a shriek as nothing was secure behind them and he fell as the ground under his feet disappeared.

Everything was blurry, the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop, neither would the stinging pain of his limbs. He tried to get up on all four but struggled. He let himself drop to the ground again and turned around to look into the sky. He sighed, if only Da'iska would have taken him on her boat, this wouldn't have happened. He looked up from where he had fallen down, the stone hang was massive and there was no way he could climbed it on his own back up. Aalan could make out the distant growling NixHounds searching for him. the mountains were high and blocking the sunlight away from the passage before him.

Aalan sat up and walked around slowly, his limbs still aching with every step, to see where he has landed. Ahead of him was an old ruin, the red spikes from it rose in the air, the towers were dark grey and nearly invisible from the surrounding area and the fog. 

It was a Daedric ruin, Aalan's body hair stood up in as the tingling friction of the dark magic hit him. He wasn't a mage but he still could feel the Mana source.

He sprang up and tried to look for another way around the ruin, but before he could peacefully escape the old remains, some Daedra worshippers in their black robes had found him. Aalan slowly walked back and pressed himself against the cold stone wall and unsheathed his sword, it was heavy and before he could even swing at his opponents he lost the balance and it fell on the floor with a loud metal cling that echoed in the entire mountain passage. His attackers still were what seemed a mile away, but he could see their sparkling magic rising in their hands. Aalan ducked down to grab the weapon. As his hands hold the sword again a fireball crashed next to him. The impact of the hot energy of the magic burst him away from the safety of the wall. " _Grab my hand!_ " a young voice called out and without hesitating, he searched the wall for his rescuer and sprang and grabbed the hand. His arm screaming in agony as he got pulled up, he tried his best to balance his weight against the boulders with his feet, but his own weight dragged him down. Aalan got smashed hard on the stone ground and hit in the face by the branches of the bushes he fell through and looked up to his helper.

He blinked at the person in surprise. It was a tall orc, with a serious face and on his shoulder sat a young kitten. " _Come one! We have to go!_ " the small housecat shrieked as even more magic fireballs came flying up their way. Aalan gave the ordinary duo a nod and rushed off with them into the woods, from where he had come. Aalan collapsed into the grass as the exhaustion hit him, and he placed himself against a big trunk of a tree that was covered in moss. His chest rose and sank as he tried to calm himself down, maybe he wasn't ready to explore his homeland yet. He shared a glance to his rescuers,

" _Thank you... I ... You- You two saved my life..._ ", the small cat, who had sand-colored fur, blinked at him with a smile, she trotted over to him. Aalan never has seen a cat, but he heard stories from Da'iska, that Khajjit had different forms and bodies depending on the moon phases, at first he didn't believe her and thought she was trying to scare him so he won't cross her.

" _No Problem. I think you dropped this, we saw you, how you got chased by the ehm- Hounds?_ " She looked at the Big orc who gave the housecat an acknowledged nod,

" _Yes hounds... I thought you could, well fight_ " she snorted and the orc let out a loud echoing ugly laugh. Aalan just sat there, receiving his lost good, it was his pocket, that should be secured on his belt. He felt the awkwardness creeping up on him as he watched them both laugh at him.

" _Well, I have to go, I really would pay you two for saving my life but I'm short on coins._ " Aalan quickly added while gathering his stuff to disappear from the weird group. He walked passed the orc and didn't stop his eye contact with him and his body nearly froze as he could feel the cold judging stare from the man. The Orc raised his arm and grabbed the young Dunmer on his shirt, pulling him over.

" _You're going nowhere, grey skin!_ " Aalan froze in place as he heard the dark raspy warning voice of the Orismer. The small cat jumped on the Beasts' shoulder with ease and flinched her eyes.

"We saved you, but okay... Grashegg, let the Dark Elf go, I guess none of them grey skins would have thanked us with coin, they all greedy!". the housecat spat out, her fur rolling up on her nose to bare her teeth in disgust. The Orc did as the cat said and let go of Aalan's shirt. 

He quickly walked away from them and stopped to turn around again. " _I... I have to deliver something in Balmora, if ... ah nevermind_ " Aalan stuttered with no attempt to hide the fact how nervous he was, he slowly looked up to the orc and was met with an unimpressed look. He sighed, finally giving in on the duo,

" _Okey... The client might pay you two some extra coin for saving my life?_ " he suggested with a sly smile on his lips, gesturing with his both hands to the path in front of him. The Orc let out a snort and just calmly passed Aalan seeming to be pleased, he smacked on the back with his hand on Aalan's back that swept him nearly off his feet.

" _That's a good boy!_ " he said, sarcastic. "Follow us, i know the way" 

They traveled some while, walking past bushes and trees. They made their way near the water, many lakes and swamps, covered under moss and fallen leaves. Aalan looked up wondering how long this journey would take. _Did he really trail off that far?_

The air was heavily covered in mosquito and other different bugs, that all blocked the sun away, which caused the sunlight to dance in the forest. The thin trees reached high into the sky and their leaves hang low into the water, tracing small circles in the water. Morrowind was a peaceful and beautiful place, no matter what any outlander said. They all just see the Red Mountain and the ghost gate and the sickness it locks away.

Aalan glanced to the Khajiit, " _What are you exactly?_ " the housecat blinked at him, swinging around with the heavy steps of the orc, as she sat on his shoulder again.

" _I'm an Alfiq, I guess we are not really common outside of Nothern Elsweyr. But we are everywhere! Even if you can't see us, just like dragons!_ " Aalan smiled to himself, before asking away,

" _Dragons? You mean Cliffracers? Or do you actually mean dragons?_ " he couldn't believe that in the slightest.

" _Yes, Dragons!_ " the sand-colored Alfiq praised with her young voice, "An _old Khajiit, told me about them, he said if you fly high enough you could see them._ " The orc snorted without a response as the small cat proudly spoke about the mystic winged creatures. 

The sun set low and trailed thru all the colorful trees and other plants of the land of Vvardenfell, they approached some sort of hill, colorful flowers and mushrooms sprinkled over the grass, the fresh air from the sea carried it salty taste towards the traveling group. Some Netch were peacefully hoovering around at the shore of the water. The shirring sounds of all the wildlife ringing in their ears. They went past the hill and in front of them a step slope. It held a wooden hanging bridge, which was softly swinging in the soft breeze. Aalan turned to give the Tall orc a nod, who exhaled heavily as he saw the bridge. "Do we really have to go over it?" he asked, avoiding eye contact to the Dunmer. "Well if you want your coin, yes" Aalan calmly added, stepping on the wooden tiles and walked over it as he has steady ground under his feet. He waited on the other side for Grashegg, who reaptitly cursed under his breath. The orc clinched to the strings of the bridge eyeing down the river beneath him. The Alfiq rubbing against his neck, comforting the strong looking orc. 

Aalan rolled his eyes and waited for both of them to cross, he reached out, offering his hand to the other man. Just as he took Aalan's hand a loud shrieking noise rang in the air. The young thief whirled around, it was a damn Cliffracer, shrieking at them, before it tried to attack them with their tail." _DUCK!_ " Aalan had no time to think and sprang on top of the orc, bringing them both down onto the wooden plants. The bridge swun violently under their impact. He swear he could hear the orc scream. The cliffracer sent itself leaping down on them with a roar but the animal got interrupted as a massive shock wave hit it. 

The cliffracer slammed onto the ground with a loud bump, Aalan was still pressing himself against the orc, breathing heavily as the magicka slowly decreased in the air. He stared at the small cat which seemed so innocent, her eyes were glowing from the mana and she calmly jumped on the ground, cleaning herself as nothing had happened. 

" _How did you just do that?_ " Aalan asked the cat, completely breathless. "Well... We Alfiq have a strong Mana scource" she added with a wink.

They spent the entire walk silently, Aalan was still under shock from the Khajiit, maybe she was the reason why her orc friend wasn't carrying any weapon with him, he wondered. He followed the Orc, trusting him that he will take him to Balmora. "It's not far from here, but it's better we set a camp and rest, traveling at night is dangerous." the orc growled sitting down against a tree. He took of his boots with a grunt and .... WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP *SRY* 

They keep moving until they came across a wooden sign, a cloth was hanging down from it, painted with daedric letters on them. Aalan traced the alphabetic words with his fingers, reading it. " _Balmora_ " he whispered, giving his new companions a smile.

Before them the city of Balmora, the stone houses like a huge ruin of sand in front of them. The watchtowers at the edge of the wall were so high that Aalan got nauseous just from looking up to the ecru stone tower. A huge river cast through the down in some sort of water tunnel, and the inhabits had built multiple bridges over it, that seemed like centuries old. The whole city kinda looked empty at the first glimpse, but most of the structures where build on either side of the river, living the river like a long plaza on its own. Big stairs led deeper into the city.

* * *

* * *

They were greeted by guards, which wore golden like bone-mail armors, and protected their faces behind skull helmets. their necks wrapped beneath long red scarfs, to keep eyes and face save from sandstorms that might come from Ald'ruhn and from the eastern parts of Morrowind. " _We're watching you..._ " one of them said, in the rustiest deep voice that Aalan ever heard. 

" _So? Where do you have to make your delivery?_ " Grashegg asked with no slight interest or enthusiasm. The Dunmer reached for his map but remembered he had dropped it when the NixHounds haunted him. " _I... I gotta ask around, I guess?_ " he stated, shrugging with a grin on his face and went searching for citizens that looked trustworthy enough. _"A friend of mine should've arrived already by now, she's a captain_ " he reassured the duo, but as he turned around both of them were gone. 

" _Wow..._ " Aalan muttered to himself, spinning around to look for the tall orc and his kitten, but they left no clue where they had been wandering off. Aalan let his head drop back, and all his blonde hair fell from his shoulder, he deeply sighted before tracking down Da'iska and the Orc. What a weird situation indeed he got himself into he thought to himself while starting to look around in the some crates for some food that might someone left unwatched... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO Aalan arrives at Balmora and does what? yes he steals xD 
> 
> OKEY i love all new characters so far???? OWO i might draw them later!


	3. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aalan is a small chaotic weirdo... true fact... that's it, that's the whole chapter

* * *

Aalan shuffled awkwardly around, looking up from the crates to check if anyone has seen him, he took his bag from his back and quickly put the magic potions in it, that were proudly displayed on the wooden crates. This was probably the stock from some merchant nearby but the young Dunmer didn't care, this person had a roof over their head, coin to buy food, and a warm bed which waited for them at night, nothing compared to Aalan's life. 

He walked over to the bridge, and grabbed the edges of the cold stone and pressed himself up, climbing on the railing, and sat himself down. He watched the water under his feet slowly splatter around. He wiggled his feet around in the air and looked around once more for his orc companion. The city was huge nothing compared to the small fisher village Aalan had spent the past moons in. The loud voices of yelling and singing and chanting came from far away, but he didn't bother to actually go check it out. He grabbed his bag to inspect the potions he had stolen. The labels were handwritten and the glass of them was red and shimmering in his hands, a health potion might come in handy if he didn't settle down in Balmora for a while. Aalan turned around and jumped off the bridge and landed quickly on his feet and crossed the bridge. He had been watching those two old Dunmer men unloading fish into some barrels now. He awkwardly tapped his dirty worn-out boots on the floor to make an announcement. 

" _ Ehm, Excuse me... Sera, Could you tell me where the Harbour is? _ " The men looked at each other with flinching eyes and immediately burst out into laughter that could resemble a dying animal scream. " _ Harbor? _ " the one wheezed, slapping his knee, as Aalan just had told them the best joke they ever heard before 

" _ There is no harbor outlander, we are not some fancy Imperial City _ !" 

Aalan averted his eyes, he could feel his cheeks turning hot from the embarrassment. 

" _ Well... uhh I have to go! _ " he promptly shouted before returning to the bridge and sitting back down on it again. 

Aalan rubbed his hands in the face and sighed, cringing at himself. " _ Something wrong? _ " He threw his head up and rolled his eyes before looking down. He gasped surprised as he saw that it was Da'iska on a small boat that was slowly coming closer to the bridge. She was smiling at him while throwing around a rope to fixate the boat to the shore. Some other fishermen were on the small ship passing cargo boxes around. The two men which Aalan just asked helped them bring the boxes on the land and were shouting commands around what to pass next. Da'iska sprang from the boat with ease and sat next to Aalan. 

" _ You knew you would make it! Was your trip hard? _ " the Khajiit asked with her heavy accent. 

" _ No, it wasn't but I need to deliver something, to Michail or whatever his name is. You know where he is? _ " Aalan answered. Da'iska looked at him surprised and played with her earrings which were hanging down from her long cat ears. She flinched her eyes and her tail angrily swept over the floor a few times before she gave him a response. 

" _ Mhmm... you better look in the tavern or- _ " she looked up, 

" _ Look at the carnival but Da'iska warns you boy if you do something shady, and I'm not talking about stealing... then that's the last time you spoke to her, you understand me! _ ", her voice deeply growled from the back of her lung and Aalan simply nodded completely confused about her reaction. Aalan was surprised again as she pulled him into an embrace which nearly made him lose his balance. It was have been a while since he had received a hug from someone and gave her an approving nod back. 

Aalan followed the loud noises of the carnival and was greeted by a big place that seemed to be the marketplace of Balmora. The place was surrounded by stone houses that proudly displayed their shop signs and House Haalu Banners. The Entrance of the City was small, not what Alan has expected, it was just a bow in a dark brown wall, the same colors as all the other structures around the town. A small staircase led up to a silt strider, the vibrating humming sounds of the creature were even louder than the shouting of the carnival. 

Aalan squeezed himself into the crowd, most of them were already drunk, he still watched out for his belongings while keeping an eye open for some value goods that the other citizen were carrying with them. The Dunmer pressed through the people and looked around for Tavern signs, to finally finish his delivery. There was only one around at the right to him, as he finally reached it he pressed against the wooden door and entered the small building. 

All of the kinds of different smells hit him, and the sounds from outside instantly got muffled as he shut the door behind him. Few people were standing around, talking, drinking, singing dancing. 

Aalan went to the bar and leaned against the wooden table, waiting to get the attention of the keeper of the shop. 

* * *

" _ Do you know a Michail, I was told he would be at some Tavern? _ " Aalan asked the young Breton woman with black hair which was tied back, she was busy washing a mug with a rug. " _ Darling... We all know Michail, he was some contacts with the House in Balmora, but why don't you ask him about that? Or are you here for... different business?" _ Aalan looked into the crowd and looked nervous back at her

" _ Ehhh Different business? _ " he added, not knowing if that was a statement or rather a question. 

" _ Oh... well, he is occupied right now, if you get my meaning, but I'm sure he won't mind company, they just went to the room upstairs to the right. _ " she calmly said, eyeing Aalan up and down, smirking to herself. 

He left the bar and proceeded upstairs, slowly knocking on the door, not knowing what to expect after he knocked on the door. He shifted his weight nervously around as the door opened and he suddenly got pulled into the room. Aalan couldn't even respond and was hit by the relaxing heat and smoke in the room. 

He had to take a few breaths before relaxing and looking around. A water pipe was placed on the bed, sitting between the legs of young Bosmer men and Dunmer men with blonde hair but way more orange than Aalans. Both of them were extremely light dressed and even those clothes were thinner than silken linings. The Dunmer had gold accessories all over his body, nibble pierced, a piece of jewelry in his forehead, and a lot more in other places. 

Aalan stood there completely tongue-tied as he stared at the men who were just calmy sharing the water pipe and giving him looks, that made his ears and cheeks blush in a deep red tone. 

" _ Ehm... is...anyone of you ...Michail? _ " Aalan stuttered, avoiding his eyes to the ground, trying to escape their hungry gaze. The Mer stood up from the bed, waving his hand around in the air, 

" _ Yes, I am. What are you looking for Sweetheart? _ ", he said, and Aalan nearly didn't believe that a man could have such a sweet high voice. 

" _ I ... I have- _ " Aalan swallowed hard as Michail's hand started to trail over his chest and he started to play with Alan's earings. 

" _ a package... to deliver...for you... _ " Aalan grabbed his backpack and as soon as Michail saw that he reached actually for his bag, he looked at his Breton companion with surprise and waved at him. 

" _ I'm sorry for this weird interruption of our meeting Darling. Please get out, I'll come down to the bar once this is done _ " he said, adding a with a sharp tone to the last part of his sentence, and returned his gaze on Aalan, but this time it was a different kind of look. 

He was curious but also ... serious. The Breton seemed pissed about it and packed his things, with a snappy tone he said his goodbye and left the room quickly. 

" _ Who sent this...? _ " Michail asked, wiping his hair out of his face, which caused all his jewelry to cling oddly as he looked at the package. 

" _ It's from Mush-Mere, he lives in- _ " Aalan instantly shut up as Michail squeezed his finger against his lips. 

" _ Shhhhh, I know who he is _ " the older Dunmer replied calmly, taking the package and sat on the bed, patting the sheets to offer Aalan a seat. 

The young Thief sat down staring at the other men. Michail was old, at least in his 40s, his crow feet at the side of his eyes were more visible now. He also had painted nails and his look overall seemed as he cared about his appearance and his wellbeing, it was clear he was from a noble house. 

" _ Mhmm... _ " Michail hummed as he took another drag of the water pipe while reading the letter and looking through the package. The Mer took a golden Scarabaeus out of the box and sighed heavily. 

" _ They are about planning this... I can't believe it... _ " and gave a glance to Aalan, " _ Do you know any of this? _ ", Aalan shook his head and staring at the golden bug, it must be worth a tone. 

" _ Mush-Mere said you were family and I should bring you this... that's all he revealed, _ " he confessed. 

" _ Mhmmm ... been a while since I saw him, sweet of him, affectionately sweet. If you see him again, please give him this _ " Michail said, as he pressed a kiss on Aalan's cheek. 

Aalan stared at him and simply gave him a nod, as he noticed that the Mer wished away his tears with his hands. Then he stood up and walked over to the mirror. 

"Well if that's all, I guess you wait for your payment?" Michail delivered with a calm voice while placing a gold eyeliner above his red-purple eyes. Michail gave him a look, pausing for a resonspe that didn't come and unlocked the drawer of the mirror stand and tossed the bag of coins in Aalan's way. He caught it mid-air and was astounded by the weight of it, he looked inside and was even more impressed. 

"540 gold coins, I hope that's enough for your effort, Gnaar Mok isn't that far away though". 

" _ Yes it is, that's way much more than I expected...Thank you _ " Aalan breathed out still blown away. 

" _ Can you tell Isai to return to my room, please? He is the Breton. _ " Michail asked with a wink.

Aalan left the Tavern and proceeded his new search for the orc and his kitten, he stayed at the side of the whole event and looked at all the kinds of different thing they were selling at the shape crafted small tents they had build. All kinds of different smells from exotic food and other goods hit his nostrils and he was in awe. he stopped at a stand that held what seemed to be a shooting competition with bottles. But what was the interesting thing about it that they held it with crossbows? Aalan looked ahead and saw that the big crowed cheered on big archer competition, but he was more interested in the crossbows that were laid out on the wooden blank in front of him. The Mer took and the weight of it hit him.

" _ Wanna try your best? _ " a young man asked him and pointed at the bottles, he was casually leaning against the wood of his shop and seemed bored. 

" _ That would be 5 gold coins _ " the men added and made the bottles ready. 

" _ Make it 10! I wanna join _ " a familiar voice arrived next to him. Aalan looked up and snorted surprised as the Orc stood next to him and Mursi right by his side. Aalan smiled and elbowed him 

" _ Where have you been? I was looking for you _ !" Mursi jumped on the wooden plank and gave the crossbow a slight push with her paw and looked up to her companions. 

" _ Do you even know how to shoot? _ " she led her head drop to the side and looked at Aalan. 

He waved the crossbow in the air around and pulled back the pin, that automatically snapped back at the mechanic and answered to sure of himself 

" _ I'm the best! _ " and the pin jumped back and shoot the arrow in the opposite direction of the bottles and flew straight into the crowd. All of them were struck by hysteria and didn't move, trying to analyze what just had occurred. Before the shop keeper could yell at him, Aalan was already trying his best to drive off. 

" _ Seems like we have a winner! _ " the announcer of the festival yelled on top of his lung as the crowd slowly parted and some Ordinator guards came marching through. Aalan wildly spun around, to attempt to get the hell out of there but Greshegg stopped him with hindering his path. 

" _ Stop right there! _ " Aalan let out a shaky breath before turning around and presented himself to the High Military Guards of the Tribunal. But in his surprise, the moderator pointed at him and yelled: 

" _ That's our winner ladies and gentlemen and other fellow citizens! _ " 

Aalan could hear all the whispers and stares he got. " _ Bring the young men up here! _ " he ordered the guards and they immediately let go of him. 

Aalan slowly walked up what seemed only 3 stairs made out of crates, and the whole platform the moderator stood on was just a few spare wooden planks thrown over boxes. 

The young Mer took all his bravery to stand next to the men and looked at the crowd. He could swear it looked more as he stood at the side of the shops, but now it only seemed like 25 to 30 people were at this whole show.

He expected disgust from them, for his appearance but they weren't any. Just stares, he looked at the Imperial men with reddish hair and waited. 

" _ Congrats, you won! _ " and without a warning, he handed him what seemed to be alive small grey creature, which was whelping around happily. Aalan looked down at it and got stared back from brown eyes. It was a puppy with fat rolls all over its small body. 

The Mer returned to the Orc with his new friend and sat down at the crossbow shop again. 

" _ Ehh I suppose you still want payment for that one arrow? _ " he asked the shopkeeper who was just straight up annoyed by the fact that Aalan just accidentally had won. He didn't answer and just shuffled back to his wall and frowned, busy sipping some ale. 

Aalan looked in his lap, the young puppy barked at him sweetly and licked his hands as he gave it a soft pat. Mursi jumped already close to inspect the pet. 

" _ What will you do with it? I hope you keep it! _ " she purred with a smile, and Grashegg patted her too.

" _ Oh! Before I forget it, _ " Aalan reached out for his pocket with all the coins, he has split his earnings already as he had walked out of the Tavern. He handed it to the tall orc, who gave him a surprised look. 

" _ You ... you held your bargain! I have to confess I thought you straight-up never come back, that's why we left in the first place _ ," he said, rubbing his chin. " _ Thank you...  _ " Grashegg said and took Aalans free hand in his as a gesture of allyship. Aalan smiled and returned his attention to the puppy which was yawning sleepily. 

" _ What will you name the little fella? _ " He asked still cracking up about the fact he had won. 

" _ Mhmm.... _ " he squinted his eyes still looking at his dog. The Mer replied " _ Isai _ " 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISAI!!! AHH i lover her! Also i forgot to reveal the Khajiits name last chapter, whoops xD   
> Her name is Mursi UwU Also Michail u lil gay shit, leave Aalan alone xD i have to say that was fun to write! 
> 
> pls leave a comment or Kudos! Thank you, until next time traveler!


	4. White Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ocean wave is welcoming  
>  it is carrying all of my sins and all my troubles

Grashegg sat down next to the bridge and placed Mursi on his lap, he looked thoughtful into the water. Aalan held his new puppy in his arms and set it down next to the orc. He looked around to find Da'iska but he had no success. 

" _What will you do now?_ " the Dunmer asked, scared of the answer, eyeing the orc. 

They had met again after few days after the carnival.

" _We haven't decided yet, we just wanted to get away from the border of Skyrim._ ", he calmy said with his rusty voice. 

" _I wanna join the Mage Guild!_ " Mursi announced happily with a strong wave of positivism. Grashegg awarded his friend with a snort and patted her.

Aalan sat down next to them, rubbing his hand over his chin, and picking at his growing stubble. 

" _I ... I guess I will stick around longer in Balmora, it's a big city. Might ask around for a courier contract!_ " He waved his hands in the air and smiled as his friends. The orc just stared at him, narrowed eyes, questioning him, 

"Yeah sure, the best idea you had in a while, not like you will last out their very long." he laughed. 

Aalan was lost, They were right, he really wouldn't survive on his own. He placed his arms in front of his chest crossing them angrily. 

"What I am supposed to do then? I'm a thief... not a warrior!" 

Mursi stared at him surprised with her purple eyes and jumped on Aalan's lap, standing up placing her front paws on his shoulders. Her eyes at the same height as his. 

" _Don't say that out loud_ " she whispered looking troubled. " _The guards aren't easy on people like that! Not in the Rift and here too!_ " she told the young Mer. 

" _I don't care!_ " Aalan spat out a way to quickly and shifted the small Khajiit away. Mursi jumped on Grasheggs shoulder, swinging her tail angrily around, her sweet voice turning into a growl "

_And that makes it okay?_ ". The orc patted her face softly to calm her down. 

" _You get yourself killed!_ ", she cussed at him. " _And? Who cares..._ " Aalan exhaled out staring at his puppy, playing with Isai's  ears, avoiding eye contact. 

" _Who told you that?_ " Mursi asked slowly, her voice trembling. 

" _Well it's late... we'll get a room for the night, see you tomorrow Alan!_ " Grashegg interrupted, trying to escape the situation.

" _No! Let me talk to his stupid arse!_ " she fussed at the orc and placed herself between Grashedd and Aalan, rolling herself up. 

" _Don't say that... okay? You're so young and full of life! Don't waste it_ " she nudged his arm softly. "Your important!"

" _I am such an idiot..._ " he breathed out, scolding himself, hiding his face with his hands.

"No arguments on that," Grashegg exclaimed, 

" _Okey... Okay... you win..._ " the Mer approved, shacking his head in defeat, but secretly he was filled with reassurance for once, that he might have a place in this world.

After they spent the afternoon on the bridge together they went their separate ways to find a spot to linger for the night.

He entered the tavern, it was way smaller than the one he met Michail in. The Tavern was on the other side of the city. This one was mostly built with wooden constructions inside, and was mossy and stunk terribly. The smell of cheap beverages hit his nostrils and a welcoming feel spread over him. He stumbled happily at the counter, still holding Isai in his arms. 

" _How much for a room for... the night, or even longer?_ " he requested as the Inn Keeper shifted to him. 

" _Mhmm... let's make it 5 gold coin- no 10 gold coins by night,_ " the Dunmer remarked while watching some other guests, who were busy launching empty mugs through the pitiful Inn. 

" _Deal_ " Aalan grinned happily and placed the coins on the bar. The Inn Keeper instantly took them and mopped the key towards him. 

" _It's is upstairs, last room. And ... keep your pet silent_ " the old dunmer declared, watching at the grey puppy. 

" _Don't worry, she's silent as a sleeping guar_ " 

Aalan dodged the flying mugs and proceeded upstairs. He found his room and locked the door immediately, he turned around and studied his new home. It was small. 

The window was smashed and the wooden floor planks had cracks in them, so did the ceiling. An awful smell came from the table, already spoiled food sat on some greasy plates, and the bed if you could call it that, was covered in dirty rags.

" _It's ... wonderful!_ " he exhaled, clapping his hands together as he rested Isai on the bed. The dog just blinked at him and let out a half yelp. Aalan hung his sword over the support of the bed and lazed down, the sleep took him fast. 

_The air was shining with heat and sparks. He revolved around to figure out where he was. Screeching filled his ears, and they wouldn't seem to end or get quieter. He glared up into the sky. some huge beast with wings was hovering in the sky. The creature stared at him with red dark eyes and let out a breath that devoured him into boiling burning flames. From the flames the white sun sunk down into the ground and formed itself from the flames into a deep dark circle of emptiness._

_The candles of the room were dancing silently around and lit up the marble walls in the room. He glared up, he was kneeling on the cold stone tiles in front of a shrine. He looked around, the room was dark and wet, the walls were hallowed out and tombs were put into them. He stared at the statue, it was a daedric prince, but he couldn't recognize which one, the face of the statue continues shifting. He saw Azura and in a matter of seconds, it turned into what seemed to be Clavicus Vile... or was it, Molag Bal?_

_He looked at his body, it was showered with blue glossy film, he was invisible, he reached out his arm, to feel himself, but the glowing oily essence transformed into water and floated the whole room and he suffocated._

Aalan woke up drenched in sweat. He sprang up, looking around. The wind was hauling from outdoor into his place and carried shivers down his spine. Isai looked up from her spot at the end of the mattress, she stumbled over the dirty covers to him and rested down next to his face, giving him some licks before rotating into a fluffy coat ball again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his knuckles. The hunger stung in his stomach painfully. 

He glanced over to the food and stood up drowsily. He stripped his shirt and threw it over the chair to let it dry. He walked over to the dresser and took out a fresh shirt and threw it over his head. It had holes at the edge and it hung nearly over his knees. Aalan took the belt from his pants and adjusted the belt over the shirt on his hips, and made a knot with the long belt. He wandered barefoot over the wooden floor, carefully planting his steps, down to the tavern, to exchange the ruined food. 

The tavern was empty and he quickly went to the counter and placed some coins on it before grabbing something to eat behind the counter, he smiled to himself as he found some half-empty Skomma bottle. He looked around, on the desk were abandoned food plates, some of them still half-filled. 

He took the food and the Skomma with him and returned to his room again, Isai already waited for him and happily wagged her tail as she saw him entering their new home. He took apart the food and gave some to the small puppy, which hungry swallowed it down. Aalan took a bite of the cold ash potatoes and looked around for some books. His eyes widened as he saw the "36 Lessons of Vivec" hidden in the shelf, also the "Books of Deadra" and plenty of others. He took the red heavy book in his end and quickly browsed it, figuring out if it said anything interesting about regarding strange nightmares. He layed down again, the book still opened resting on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. " _What do you think? Should we head to the temple? or check out the mages?_ " he asked the puppy, but got no answer. 

Aalan left the Inn a few hours after he read through the entire Deadra book. He was on his way to the temple. He wouldn't mind leaving his prayer there too, it's been a while since he did that tradition. He wandered through the streets of Balmora and was quickly at the main place with the bridges. He watched the guards as he walked over to the other district of the town. He heads up the staircase to the temple quickly and entered the couryard of the temple. He looked around and saw a few workers on the outside also some guards standing duty. An Argonian girl sat on a bench with more than a dozen books next to her and read through her book which she held in her hands with amazement. Aalan slowly approached her and waited a short time before speaking up. 

" _Ehm..._ " he started while clearing his throat. The Argonian woman looked up from her book and smiled " _I_ __t_ is my great pleasure to tend to all visitors. How may I help you today?."  _ she asked with a warm voice. 

" _ Is the Temple open today? _ " Aalan asked while nervously fidgeting with his long shirt. 

" _Yes indeed it is, do you need tendings to anything else?"_ she blinked at him surprised. 

" _Ehm... No- Ehh Yes! Is any Priest here? It's-_ " the Argonian woman laughed and waved her hand around, 

" _You are quick to talk stranger, Let's start with our names before you talk about your dark cloudy secrets that needed to be lifted by the gods_ " She smiled again and held her hand towards Aalan. He took her hand and sat down next to her. 

" _I'm Aalan...and this is Isai_ " he placed his dog next to him. 

" _Aww a dog? Those animals are rare in Vvardenfell! Oh, by the way, I'm Tends-All-Things._ "

Aalan blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked around as he entered the temple. The Mer completely forgot how long he sat there talking to Tends-All-Things. He relaxed at the sight of the big sand pools in the middle of the room. Big curtains with paintings of the gods were drawn on them were decorating the walls, and the whole room was shimmering in smoke from the incense sticks. The smell was exotic but still well known to Aalan. He walked around in awe of the size of the temple and found what seemed to be a Tribunal house member. The entire temple was packed with furniture and held a large staircase within, which he didn't expect at all. 

" _I'm Aalan, I require help_ " he blurted out as the cleric had his notice. The old Dunmer in his red robes narrowed his eyebrows and gawked at him from head to toe.

" _I can't help you, outlander. Pray to your own gods,_ " he declared confidently while sorting some books out. 

" _But... I had a nightmare... about the Daedric prince of Clavicus Vile and ... and-_ " the Priest stared at him, his facial expression changing into hatred in seconds. 

" _BY VEKH! GET OUT OF THE TEMPLE! BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOU FILTHY N'WAH!_ " he cried, his voice shaking. 

Aalan left the temple. The wind of the outside hit him, he took notice of how sweaty he was and how much his stomach was upset with anxiety. He exhaled heavily into the air and immediately looked for Tends-All-Things. 

He looked around but she was not on her bench. he walked around in front of the temple, Isai trotting behind him. 

" _Ah, there you are, well found you sought? You were out of there quick_ " the Argonian girl blinked at him, leaning against a flower-covered wall. 

" _Ugh, No, not in the slightest_!" he snapped at her. She stared at him stunned. 

" _Can I serve you somehow Sera?_ " 

Aalan let out a sigh turning around to her, " _I'm not Sera, don't call me that, you know my name._ " 

He slid against the wall onto the floor and looked up to her. 

_"I am Sorry Aalan, do you wanna talk about it?_ " she asked quietly.

Aalan fidgeted around with his legs in the grass and got overrun by his own thoughts. 

The Argonian woman knelt next to him and watched him silently and slowly pressed her empty book into his hands. 

" _Maybe this will help you, you can write down your thoughts if it somehow helps with holding conversations._ " and she let out a nervous laugh.

They sat in the Inn, the crowd was filled with people and their mumbling. It was a busy night for the Tavern. Aalan leaned over to take another drag of his mug. 

" _So... you went to the temple because of ONE nightmare? You must have big fate in visions and Prophecies and in the gods"_ Tends-To-All asked while taking another bite of her meal. Aalan laughed and shook his head. 

" _No... this wasn't the first time...let's say this one felt_ ," he searched for a good word to describe the threat he felt when he has woken up, 

" _It felt like a warning._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, i guess this is a personality and character trait discovery and development chapter???? 
> 
> YES AALAN IS SHY, when he talks to strangers, he is constantly unsure how to start convos, but once he knows he can trust the person he was no problem, *he might be trusting people to quick-* 
> 
> Tends-All-Things is a ESO NPC


	5. desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New People?? Did Aalan learn out of his problems?

Aalan spent days exploring the city and then returning to the Inn. 

There was no sign of Grashegg and Mursi, both had been gone for more than 3 weeks now. Not even Da'iska was around anymore, but as a captain of a merchant trading ship that was expected. The Khajiit was always on fascinating travels, which made Aalan yearn to explore the wild land and seas of his motherland likewise. 

He sat at the Temple again, talking to Tends-All-Things, they enjoyed each other's company a lot in the past weeks. Aalan was glad he found some kind and welcoming people in the townspeople. 

He was also enthusiastic about the room he owned, he always hoped for a roof over his head, and it became real, so random and weirdly had the things played out for him in the past month. And even time had passed he still was an awful sword fighter. 

He looked at Isai, biting his lips. 

"I might join the Fighters Guild..." Aalan confessed to the Argonian woman. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. 

"That's a good plan! Then you wouldn't disturb the Temple guards the entire day" she laughed. 

"What? I think annoying is a tiny bit of an understatement!" Aalan shockingly gasped over dramatically which gained another him laugh from her. 

"You know, I never understood why so many people hated you, until today," she said, with a sneer on her face. 

Aalan looked up from his journal. He had been writing in it plenty of occasions, it actually helped him, gathering his thoughts, and it seemed to let him forget his nightmares for at least a few hours. 

"Honestly I’m just surprised it took you this long to figure it out," he stated, smirking. 

"Well, if you keep stealing everything and then seeking shelter in the temple when the guards chase you... doesn't, as a matter of fact, make you popular" she shook her head while beaming, mocking him. 

"You know, to speak the truth the Priests had planned to report your behavior, I tended to those... issues and complains" her snoot twitching with concern but a smile was still hoovering in her face. 

* * *

Aalan returned to his Room this time watching out not causing problems with the guards. He watched Isai sprinting through his room leaping on his bed. The small puppy grew a lot in the past weeks, her paws bigger than her head. Overall she was a clumsy joyful young dog. He smiled at her, throwing the blanket over her while taking his boots off. He let himself fall on the bed and was shortly greeted with kisses from the sloppy tongue of Isai. 

"Stop!" he tried to command her but she appeared to embrace his own behavior of simply not following any rules. He took the sword he got gifted from Da'iska and wrapped it onto his belt and grabbed some food leftovers, holding it with his teeth as he unlocked the door to seek out the Fighters Guild. 

Aalan walked up to the tent that was displaying the fighter guilds symbol on a banner. As the closely studied the banner, he saw how faded the colors of the banner were, and the tent was small and simple. He had expected more of the guild.

"Ehmmm I'd like to join" Aalan announced to the busy Dunmer woman who was putting boxes away from the tent. Aalan observed the whole scene silently as he didn't get an answer. 

They were packing things up, shoving paperwork into boxes and sorting things out, loading swords, and maces from the racks onto a carriage. Aalan stepped aside, as the tent went down and looked surprised at the workers, finally the woman dusted off her coat and looked at him. "

Sorry, we are leaving, we're not signing up new recruits." She scoffed as she pulled a heavy wooden grate down from a bench and placed it next to her. Placing her hands onto it once again she tried to lift it onto the carriage. Aalan stepped forward and grabbed it on the other end and helped her lifting the massive thing into the air. She glanced at him, her brows narrowing, her face turning hateful, shoving the crate into the carriage with all her force.

"I don't need your god damn help! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" she spat at him. 

The workers turned around studying the fuss before going back to their business, mumbling things under their breaths. 

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to help" Aalan acknowledged confused, "I didn't mean any offense..." he murmured, almost to silent. 

The Woman bit her lip, still looking fierce but relaxed slightly, "as I said, we are leaving, and neither do we need your assistance kid." she said, studying his face. 

"But..." Aalan let out, as she turned away. 

"Listen here boy, we don't require any more young soldiers who think that this is some heroic contest which leads to your fame... That's not what the Fighters Guild stands for... Okey? and-" she sighed and gestured at him, "You don't actually have it what it takes, so do me a favor".

She placed her hand on the table letting her head swing down causing her hair to fall loosely into her face, "Go back to your family, do not disappoint them, you don't want this... trust me, the guild arranges ...in dangerous things" she added her voice slightly breaking.

"I don't have a family, I don't have anything to lose! I ... I actually wanted to-" Aalan could see her eyes glistering with tears, as she twisted around staring at him. 

"Didn't you quite listen?! Get out of here!" she yelled at him, turning hostile towards him again and furiously returned to stack up the boxes, letting her anger out of the boxes. 

Aalan walked away, frustration setting in and kicked away small stones away that laid in his path. He leaned against a wall and watched the workers pack all of the rest. The afternoon sun was heating his skin and he let out a yawn. Suddenly a strong grip on his shoulder which sought him stumbling, startled him.

"Don't be offended by Delte Nethri, she would have signed you up... but the Fighters Guild isn't having a great reputation right now, particularly not after the little affair with the Morag Tong" a rough voice chuckled.

Aalan looked up to the man who had nearly knocked him off his feet. 

It was an Altmer, his skin tone nearly resembling that one of an Imperial or a Nord. His eyes crystal blue lighting up, curling up at the sides as he smiled brightly. His complete clean bald head shining in the low sun.

"Ah let me introduce myself. Aicessar, from the Fighters Guild, Vulkhel Guard, and also a part in charge of recruitment on Vvardenfell in St. Delyn's Canton. Ehm in Vivec City if you're unfamiliar." he gestured a solute and made a half bow. 

"Mhm..." Aalan scoffed at him, brushing slowly the man's hand off, his mind slipped to his encounter with Michail... He jolted his head to take the images out his mind, fixating his eyes on Isai. She was busy chewing on one of the stones he had kicked away.

"Come, join me" Aicessar suggested pointing towards a small tent, which was just a few meters away from them. The young Dunmer followed him, it was filled with colorful pillows and a water pipe was sitting in the middle of the space. He saw down crossing his legs, watching the man sit and taking a inhale of the pipe before speaking up.

"Again, as Delte already informed you, we're are packing and leaving, we return to Vivec City, I suggest, if you really wanna join up, that I see you there?" he calmly stated his plan, while letting the smoke emerge out of his nostrils.

"I just wanna learn how to fight..." Aalan remarked, "I require money, but I need combat training, how does the guild pay their recruits?" he inquired. The Altmer locked up and was beaming with glowing eyes.

_"_ Hah! Yes, Well We train our members in special techniques. And the others are always looking for motivated members to help with special projects. We pay plenty if you success at your tasks that you get assigned to" 

"Well... then I see you in Vivec City?" The Altmer asked.

Aalan laughed shyly, waving off the offer of the water pipe, and simply nodded and left sometime later. 

He hadn't noticed how late it already it had become, it was in a dark purple shade and the planets already peeking out of the star-filled night sky. 

He wrestled through his pockets to find the coins to pay for his room, he had counted them a few days ago, and even if the Inn Keeper made a deal that if Aalan helped to clean up in the evening that the prize of the room was set on 7 gold coins each night. He placed the coins on the counter and started to collect all mugs and plates which were empty from the tables, the guest all amused by their conversations.

After an hour of constantly refilling drinks and again sweeping the floor up, he collapsed tiredly on the bed. Aalan looked over to Isai, she had brought that stone with her, and her spit was hanging down from her lips as she continued to chew on it. "

"Stop it! That's not good for your teeth" he smiled. The big puppy lifted her head causing, even more, spit dripping down on her big paws. 

Aalan rubbed his hands over his face as the InnKeeper shouted for him.

"Guess I gotta work today longer, I'll be back, don't worry" he apologized to Isai and crouched down next to her to run his hand over her short dark grey fur. 

The Tavern was still filled with people and was louder than usual, he noticed the problem shortly as he finished his walk down from the stairs. Some group of Dunmers, who were already drunk, were yelling around and what seemed to harass other guests, Aalan hated such conflicts, he already once ended up completely beaten up spitting blood laying at the street corner... 

The Inn Keeper was trying to get the guest to leave desperately, 

"The Inn's times are closed now, either you pay for a room and stay longer or you get lost!" he warned them, tapping his fingers on the counter he stood behind. 

"Yes we will leave but first this asshole will give me my money back!" one of them yelled back and pointed at the Dunmer sitting at the counter. Aalan heart skipped a beat as he recognized the man sitting there. A familar face playing with their blonde hair, making cheeky comments.

"Darling, I already told you, that money is mine, this is a misunderstanding, I don't wanna discuss my family and personal businesses out in the public." Michail calmly said as he turned around the protesters.

"You Bastard!" one of them yelled, and before Aalan or the Inn Keeper could interfere the Mer had already pulled a silver dagger out of his belt and swang it without a warning. 

Aalan let out a sigh as he saw that Michail easily dogging the dagger and sprang up from his stool. The attacker looked surprised and tried again screaming at the top of his lungs "You will die for this!" 

Michail hit the man's elbow and blocked another swing attack and forced the weapon into his owner. 

"BY AZURA!" one of the group shrieked as Michail pulled the dagger out of the man, leaning forward warning "Don't cross me or my family again..." as the attacker collapsed on the floor. The Mer was wheezing while slowly choking on his own blood, which sunk into the wooden floor. 

Aalan sat on the bed holding Isai tightly in his lap as he stared at Michail. He still was confused and under shock from the fight what was already 2 hours ago...

"Ouch... do you have any spare clothes? My new shirt totally ruined..." The Mer said, running his hands over the bloody shirt. Aalan was out of his mind, why on Nirn did he offer Michail to stay over for the night. He pressed his lips together trying not to stare at the man in front of him who just pulled his shirt over his head. Michail was busy browsing through his closet, taking out different shirts looking at them disappointed.

"Ugh... How can anyone wear that rag? I mean-" He glanced over to Aalan and gestured to him, "well, of course, no offense, you obviously..., but that you live in this shithole is already a huge statement," he said, walking towards the bed. He held the shirt over Aalan's torso and smiled sadly...

"You need new clothes my dear" and shoved the clothing hanger away and dressed quickly. Isai let out a bark and started to to escape the cuddling session and wanted to chew on the newfound object. 

Aalan hid his face under his hands and confessed totally exposed and embarrassed "I know all that, I don't have much coin..." frowning at the older Mer. 

He admired Michail and the way he clothed and moved, so ... natural and charming, powerful but delicate, but still he had none intention to let him stay specially not after that conflict but he just couldn't say no to him.

Michail blinked at him, trailing his fingers over Aalan's cheek slightly, then grabbing his chin with more force, leaning closer to him. "Ignoring all those ... problems of the simplistic position... you are adorable" He stated with a smirk, letting go of him. Aalan felt his cheek flushing into a deep red tone and tried to hide his face even more. But as soon as Michail sat down next to him, not minding any personal space, his body brushing against his own, fingers playing with his hair, Aalan nearly shoved his own hand down his throat not letting any sound slip out his body. 

He awkwardly tried to escape and moved away from him. 

"Goodnight..." he muffled before rolling up to the wall side and hugging himself, hoping that Michail won't creep any closer to him...

This will be a restless night once again he thought to himself as he heard Michail laugh silently, "Yeah.. Goodnight" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH new people and MICHAIL? IS? BACK? yeah ehm this was totally not planned? What will happen next? idk either xD


	6. innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cried 3 times writing this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smut, manipulative behavior, murder attempt, sexual actions with not 100% consent but there is comfort at the end!!!!

Sleep is the most innocent creature there is and a sleepless man is the most guilty.

—  **_ Franz Kafka _ **

Aalan couldn't sleep at all, the insects outside were so chirping so loud he couldn't close an eye. Also, Michail took all the space on the small bed, but he insisted that he slept in it. He was buried under the other man's arm and there was no escape. 

Aalan stared at the ceiling counting each time light was flickering by outside from a torch from the guards on patrol. Michail moved around and mumbled something in his sleep. He was happy that he at least left him alone in the evening. Aalan had no idea why but he was too restless and nervous to sleep.

He looked around in his room, making out the shapes in the dark. Isai was laying in the corner and moving her paws slightly around, she was dreaming of chasing something, Aalan couldn't help himself to smile at the sight of his little puppy. He let out a sigh and dropped his hands over his head, closing his eyes, praying to Azura for at least some hours of sleep. 

Aalan woke up as something moved next to him, he opened his eyes still sunken in sleep and glanced at the Michail, laying directly next to Aalan staring back at him. " _ Oh... Good Morning Handsome _ " the man blurted out, rubbing his eyes, sitting up and adjusting his shirt and fondled with his jewelry on his arms. He looked like he had been awake for what seemed hours, judging from his the clearness of his voice.

Aalan sat up and as he moved up, to get out of the bed, he felt the fragileness eating him. He balanced himself out and held onto the wall next to the bed. " _ I ... I will get us something to eat _ " Aalan suggested and felt his body burning up in hot rashes as he continued onward. He could feel Michail's stare stinging into his back, and he didn't dare to look. Aalan let go of the wall and he squeezed his eyes shut as the whole room started to spin around him. 

He collapsed on the ground, the wooden planks ripping his palms open, he groaned trying to stand up again. 

_"Look at you now, you're pathetic..._ " Michail calmly observed as he carefully drew lipstick on his lips, glancing over to Aalan. He got up, and Aalan could feel how he supported him under his arms and pulled him up, dragging him to the bed again. 

" _Did you sleep well last night?_ " he asked, waving his hand in front of him to get his attention. Aalan tried to focus on him but with all effort of speaking up, he just shook his head. 

Michail brought him food and after some time, Aalan's dizziness stopped. The young Dunmer stared at his bowl, striking around with the spoon in the food. 

" _Thank you..._ " he whispered.

Michail just waved his hand dismissive around, " _Don't thank me, I’m not going to hand-feed you. Sit up and eat._ " 

Half the day already had passed and Aalan finally felt better, he sat in the bed without a shirt, because of the hot rashes which wouldn't seem to stop. Michail suddenly came close to his face and leaned against him, 

" _How long do we have to wait?_ " Aalan asked, trying to move away from him. 

" _Well... taking care of a dead body and cleaning up the Tavern takes time, also the guards are ... investigating the scene-_ " the man whispered against his skin. Aalan could feel his warm breath in his neck and tried to relax. The tingling sensation made his stomach feel tight and weird, and again he was blushing like a wildfire. 

" _You are boring..._ " Michail chucked out, frowning dramatically. Aalan spun his head around and stared at the older Mer confused. 

" _Ehm I'm what?_ " 

" _Boring! ... Darling, you ... nevermind_ " he said rolling his eyes, with still a smirk on his face. 

" _You dress boring, you probably never seen the glory of Vivec and all the other things..._ " he waved his hand around, dismissing his own thoughts. 

" _Well, I'm not as wealthy as you are!_ " Aalan growled in a low tone, pushing Michail away from him. He still had no idea why he let him get so close to him.

" _Wealthy? -Sweetheart I'm not wealthy, and if you think that, that disgusting Tavern we met is any statement of wealth then ... I don't live in Balmora in that shitty Inn for fun! I'm staying there because I can fuck as many men as I want here!"_

Aalan stared at him, not knowing what to say, he looked at his journal and wished himself away, away from this weird conversation. 

" _Don't touch me..._ " Aalan whispered under his breath, as Michail trailed his hand over his chest, leaning closer to him. 

" _Why should I? when you react like this?_ " Michail whispered in his ear, and Aalan squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lips. He could feel how Michail's breath wandered down from his ear to his neck. He grabbed his shirt and clinging onto him, squeezing his body closer as Michail pressed kisses on his neck. His whole body was burning up, his Breath hitches as Michail's hands trailed over his chest softly. He went away from his neck and ran his tongue over Aalan's lips, and kissed him slowly. Aalan slowly backed his head away and blinked at Michail. He was absolute shocked, and wanted to say something but ... His heart was racing, and Michail did nothing to help the situation, as he seductively Placed his finger against his lips and let it wander down to his chin, Grasping it and tilting it up. He leaned forward again and brushed their lips together softly.

It was electrifying feel, it was the first time someone kissed him, 

Aalan savored the taste of his lips and how it felt, his scent clouding his senses, their kiss was hungry with need. Both of them desperately pushing their hips together. The room was now drowning in dancing sunlight beams and was comfortably warm.

Their teeth clinked synchronically painfully which caused Aalan to stop and with that nervousness over rolled him internally. "Wait... I" he gasped out as Michail started kissing along his neck again. Aalan had no layout of what he was doing or what continued to happen; 

" _Your so innocent..."_ Michail whispered with a low threatening tone. " _So... innocent..._ " he muttered again, digging his teeth in Aalan's skin painfully. and before he could protest Michail had already pushed him against the bed, straddling him. The position was uncomfortable, and so was the weight of the older Mer. Aalan's head was weirdly placed against the wooden structure of the top of the bed, he tried to shift his weight and reposition but Michail wouldn't let him move, as he held his wrist steady.

This was all to much, the feeling of his own erection grinding against Michail's, it overthrew him with guilt and shame. 

" _You know what? You are really a good thief..._ " Michail grunted and stared at him. Aalan was busy not to push him off immeadly, and still fighting with himslef if he should let this all happen.

" _Let me ask you... did you kill Mush-Mere before you stole it?_ " he asked with a more intense tone. Aalan tilted his head in confusion, narrowing his brows.

Aalan lead out a shook wheeze as Michail grabbed his throat forcefully, placing to enormous pressure on it, shifting his entire weight upon his hands, pressing down. 

" _Answer me!_ " Michail screamed at the top of his lungs, spit flying around "Are you a spy? Who sent you?!" his old face twitching with rage and paranoia. 

" _What... what ..are y-ou talk-ing abo-ut?_ " Aalan struggeled, wheezing with every word, pure fear rushing over him, as the corner of his eyes slowly grew black and his vision became black. He attempting to kick the Mer away from him. 

" _I tol-d yo-u..._ " Aalan and the Mer let go of him, looking shocked himself.

" _I... I'm sorry.._." Michail moved away from him. 

Aalan rubbed his neck, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down " _It's... what by the Vivec was tha-_

Aalan's voice broke off as he saw steel glimmer in the sun. 

He was way to slow to react, Michail had pulled out his dagger and brought it down onto his face.

Aalan tried to jump away but a sharp pain staggered him, he collapsed from the bed, landing on his knees. He touched his face and blinked back at the blood on his already wounded hand, without hesitation he drew the sword that hung at the side of the bed and jumped up. Holding the sword awkwardly in his hand and backed up against the wall, ready to defend himself somehow. 

" _Awww, how unlucky... now you won't have a fast quick end..._ " Michail spat out at him, moving closer, gesturing with the dagger in his hand. 

" _You really think you stand a chance? Tell me the truth! How much do you know about it? Huh?_ " Michail smiled sinister as he kept asking questions.

" _He... he kinda adopted me... he led me live outside his house... and... and after I decided to travel to Balmora, he asked me to deliver the package to you... that's all! Please... Michail, don't do this..._ " Aalan cried out, looking for a way to calm the Dunmer down. 

Aalan was shocked that the sweet old Dunmer could twitch and shift so fast, he thought he knew him but he guessed wrong.

The sun was already setting down and the sky filled with heavy dark clouds instead of stars.

Aalan was trenched wet, his clothes sticking onto his body, highlighting his small frame even more. The situation with Michail was clear, he took his words, Aalan had no idea why he suddenly reacted that way. He recalled the events of yesterday and the fear of that he actually had no idea who Michail even was in the slightest washed over him. His hands were trembling, he still needed to calm down. His plan for today was to gather money for supplies for his journey to Vivec but that plan failed horrible.

Michail calmed down and just left, Aalan never wanted to see that man again... he couldn't understand why Michail even made an attempt to get close to him, if it was all for nothing...

He sat down at the shore of the water and watched the rain ripples touch the surface of the water. Aalan stared down at his reflection, his eyes had deep circles under them, his cheekbones were standing out heavily and he had a deep cut on his forehead. He looked over his shoulder to see if Isai was alright, and grabbed her, hugging the puppy tight, pressing his face into her short fur. He tried to blink away the tears with no effort. Out of nowhere the feeling of guiltiness and sweeping hatred hurried atop him.  _ I nearly led him use me...  _ his memory started creeping in on him, with what seemed no escape from the event from this morning... the way his own body reacted to Michail's touch, the overwhelming feel of lust and need... Aalan shook his head to clear his head. 

He stepped into the temple, looking through the bookshelves, searching for the Argonian woman that always seemed to have the right advice for him. Aalan only could find a Priest who has busy watering some colorful houseplants. 

_"Excuse me, have you seen T ends-All-Things_ ? _I want to speak to her_ " he asked, his voice nearly choking in sobs. The Priest stared at him, gazing him from top to toe, surprise going to a warning look, " _You again... Get out of this temple!_ " 

" _COULD THIS DAY BECOME ANY WORSE?_ " Aalan asked himself loudly, collapsing his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the rain. 

"That my friend always _depends who you ask_ " a soft voice answered, and with a bright smile the Argonian woman appeared from the side garden. 

" _Oh thank the Three! I was looking for you..."_ Aalan said quietly, avoiding her gaze. 

" _Are you alright Aalan? You look horrible!_ " she stated, her face full of worry. 

He just stared at her his eyes filling with tears, trying to speak up, get out what happened but he couldn't.

She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him, her body was oddly warm and he placed his face on her shoulder. 

" _I just want to disappear..._ " he whispered, wishing himself away, away from everything, away from all the troubles and the nightmares. 

" _You don't need to do that... if you are unhappy here, then what is holding you to this place?_ " she asked, " _Of course I will miss your idiotic ass, but maybe the water will connect out paths once again_ " she smiled at him with all her teeth. 

" _Become the man you want to be_ " she patted on his shoulder and they parted. 

" _How can I ever repay you?_ " Aalan asked, a twitch of nervousness crossing his mind. " _You always helped me..."_

" _Oh No please. I didn't do anything. I just showed kindness, and luckily for me, your presence was the best "payment" I could ever ask for, you helped me, even if you don't know it._ " her voice cracking, she was tearing too. 

_"I really? I ... I just caused trouble in the temple_ " He laughed, checking on Isai again. 

" _You showed me that there are Dunmer out there, you don't judge. You greeted me with kindness, you have a good heart. Sera_ "

Aalan couldn't help but be surprised by that, but he bowed deeply, " _If someone is Sera, then it is you, Tends-All-Things_ " 

Aalan felt his heart hurt in a way he never felt before, he had never thought that goodbye could be hurtful like this. One part of him wanted to stay, stay with her, but he knew there was no good in that. 

They gave each other an acknowledged head nod before they parted their ways. But Aalan couldn't help himself, he stopped and looked back, waiting for something. He was surprised she did the same. Her face brightened up again, and she yelled from the temple entrance. 

" _By the way, my real name is Mori!_ " 

" _Mori..._ " he repeated in his head, and he swore to himself that he will treasure it forever with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, this will takeeeee long time until i can reveal what the fuck is wrong with Michail... he is a small bitch thats for sure!!   
> Poor Aalan, time to move again- BUT heyyy at least he will learn how to fight, so that will come in handy OwO  
> I hurt him more than i wanted- the hurt should actually be when he is older- whoops...


	7. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to move

Aalan dropped himself into the bed completely drained, he curled himself up, pressing Isai close to him. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly. She let out roaring snorts as her big paws ere buried under her chin. Aalan smiled at her and ran his hand lightly over her head. She grew a lot in the past months. The tiredness stang in his eyes, and as he closed them, sleep knocked him out in a matter of seconds. 

He was scrambling through the dressers carefully, packing all various items into his bag, he took some more spare clothes from the dresser, looking at them with mistrust. He really needed an armor. He took the keys and flew a swift glance over his room, memorizing the layout of it, before locking the door. He wandered down the stairs, the sound Isai's claws hitting the wooden planks echoed behind him. He placed the keys on the counter, waiting for the Inn Keeper to take them back. 

_ "Thank you! Blessing of Alemxia upon you" _ Aalan offered with a smile before he left the Inn. Leaving Balmora behind him, knotted his stomach uncomfortable with nervousness but also excitement. He let out a sigh as he stepped out of the door, onto the quiet waterside of Balmora. He crossed the bridge, watching the town, taking it in as it stood, speaking his goodbyes to it. 

He stopped at a store and entered the building. 

Before he had gathered some supplies, he had aided the Inn Keeper to stock remarkable extra shipments of various liquors in, to gain some additional coin. Of course, he caught a few bottles for himself. 

The shop was tiny and immediately upon entering he detected the single table with numerous several quantities which stood for sale, Bows, swords, daggers... so many to choose from. He looked at his own sword which hung lazily from the side of his hip. 

" _ Should I sell it? _ " he whispered to Isai, but the grey puppy just let her tongue hang out of her muzzle as a response. 

" _ Well... How can I help you? _ " the Shop Owner appeared from the back of the room, offering a small smile. 

" _ I need armor, best if it's cheap, I'm low on coins, _ " Aalan stated his business quick and confident while tapping to the small coin bag which he secured onto his belt.

" _ Well... We sure find something that suits you! _ " the Salesman answered with giving him an overall glance.

Aalan left the shop with a bag of coins lighter but he had now a good amount of protection. The leather armor chest piece was way to big for him and was double tied at the sides. His arms were now covered with iron gauntlets, and he bought new boots. 

He wandered down the marketplace to the main entrance of Balmora and stopped as he noticed a familiar figure yelling loudly around at the tents. Aalan walked closer and was surprised and tapped the tall man on his shoulder. 

" _ I didn't know you two were still in town _ " Aalan let out a small laugh, as he stepped next to the orc, and glanced up to him. 

" _AALAN! By the Gods!_ " Mursi purred out happily, her face shining with a bright smile, the small Khajiit was sitting on a table. 

" _ Oh ...Nice to see you _ " the Orc said, just glancing at him before he took his attention back to the person sitting under the tent. 

" _ Grashegg... come! Let's settle down for some tea with Aalan, I want to know what he was up to! _ " Mursi pressured the orc, who gave her small furry friend a growl as respond. 

" _ No... we still need to talk with the thick-skull grey skins here! _ " he huffed out, giving Aalan an apologizing look. 

Mursi didn't wait and just jumped from the table, landed balanced on all four paws on the dusty ground. 

" _ Well, have fun with that! I'll go now" _ she said without looking back, smiling at Aalan. 

Mursi's fur sprang up in fear as Isai leaped forward to her, knocking the small cat down, licking her all over her face. 

Aalan laughed and pushed his puppy away from the Khajiit, apologizing about his dog. 

" _ Ugh- her breath smells awful _ " Mursi complained, dropping her ears flat, angrily bearing her teeth. Without a warning, she leaped on Aalan's shoulder, peering her claws into his clothes where the armor didn't protect him. 

She licked her paws so wash off the slobber from Isai. 

" _ Well let's go _ " she commanded him, tapping softly his shoulder, with a purr. 

" _ So... what was your business there? _ " Aalan asked as he walked slowly to an empty tent on the marketplace. 

" _ Ouch... the usual, you know, trying to get into the MageGuild. Let's say they weren't very fond of my appearance, so to speak." _

" _ Wait! _ " Aalan breathed out, taking Mursi from his shoulder, holding her gently with his hands. 

" _ I wanted to travel to Vivec, and join the Fighters Guild! Maybe they let you join there?" _

" _ The Fighters Guild? _ " she asked confused, looking up to him. 

_ "No... the Mage Guild, you can try it there _ " Aalan suggested, hoping that she would agree. The travel would be way more pleasant with her and Grasedgg on his side, and a lot safer. 

" _ That is... The best idea ever! _ " she announced happily, and jumped down from his arms, leaving small cuts on it. 

The sun was already setting, and Aalan had no idea why it took them so long to move away, they could have been in Vivec by now. He ran his hands over his face, and let out a sigh as he followed the Orc. 

The Street wasn't pathed, and only street signs guided their way to the main city of Vvardenfell. He had no idea what to expect from the city. He never had seen it but f the rumors were true, it was as big as Red Mountain itself. 

The Path was filled with trees and water puddles as they marched through the forest, they tried not to disturb the Scrip Workers at a mine on the left side of the road. 

Half an hour pasted and Aalan grew anxious as he saw how the landscape around shifted. He quickened his step to catch up to the orc and looked at him worried. 

" _ We are getting nearer the Mountains. Are you sure this is the right way? _ " He asked, gulping as he stared at the massive vast mountain view in front of them. 

" _ Relax elf... Nothing will be here, maybe a few bandits _ " he said and glanced over to Aalan, quickly stoping, his carefree face changing.

" _Are you okay?_ " he asked in a low voice. Aalan dropped his head to the side in confusion. His limbs felt heavy from walking. 

" _Yeah... I guess, why? What's wrong?_ " he asked, the fear growing more, as he wondered why the tall big orc was suddenly so scared. 

" _Ehm... Nothing. You look tired._ " he quickly stated, pushing on into the low passage of the mountains. 

Aalan slowed down, his breathing grew faster and harder with every step he took. He could swear he saw shadows crawling on the stones. But he fixated his eyes on Mursi, who has peering out from Grashegg's backpack. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

They were deep in the mountains now as they came across the next sign, Aalan was drenched in his own sweat as he attempted to soothe himself down from the unforeseen tension that lingered in his mind. He felt watched, as the mountains had a pair of eyes, following him. 

He was clenching to the side of a massive boulder as his vision started to blur around in the corner of his eyes, and whatever point he fixated his eyes on, the image began to pulsate violently like a heartbeat. He pressed his eyes close as he could feel himself slipping and falling. To his surprise his body never hit the floor. 

_Aalan screamed out as he ripped his eyes open and he saw nothing but darkness as he kept falling, the gravity pulling him down. He closed his eyes and he could feel that the movement had stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself at the edge of a mountain pass but it wasn't the one where he had been. It was dark and a roaring loud cracking sound startled him. Aalan looked up and immediacy felt small as the Red Mountain was striking in the sky before him, the ground was vibrating with the pulsating beat which cracked open the ground under his feet. He tried to run as fast as he could but the stinging hotness of the lava which poured out of the ground was faster, and he smelted away, screaming for help as every sound around faded and everything went dark again._

_Aalan woke up on the floor, clinching to the ground itself, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the images wouldn't leave his mind. He looked up the volcano again but this time it made no rumble and no sound. Something was hovering above it. He tried to make out what it was but the smoke of the volcano made it impossible. Aalan squinted his eyes and as if he had some magical powers the stone came flying nearer to him, but it also didn't move. It was his vision that got closer, as he peeked through the smoke he could hear voices yelling, but he couldn't understand any of it. The voices got swallowed by the throbbing heartbeat, it rang in his ears, shaking up the entire ground. Aalan glanced down and immediacy tried to scream as he was floating above the Red Mountain, he tried to reach the Massive boulder in the sky but as he tried to touch it, it changed, spinning massively, turning into smoke, shifting its appearance as if it was alive. Aalan got dizzy from watching it spin around, he tried to stay awake but the felt how his body started to fall again and before the lava could swallow him it all stopped._

"Aalan! Wake up! AALAN!" muffled voices screamed around him. He could feel cold stone under his hands. Aalan tried to jump up, as he realized what just happened to him. 

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried out to the shapes he couldn't recognize as his vision start to blur again. He sank down to the floor, trying to push himself up again, but his limbs wouldn't move. He started to see stars and without a warning, everything went black again. 

A rumbling noise woke him up, He looked around confused and shoved Isai away from him, grunting as he hid under the blanket again. The noise of something heavy sliding across the floor startled him again. 

Aalan pushed the cover away angrily and looked around, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He held his breath as he had no idea how he got here. Aalan looked around carefully, still sitting on the bedroll on the floor. They were in a small camp, many stone structures were stacked upon each other, and the entire area looked like a craftsman place. It had many wagons with guars attached, which pulled the heavy stones upon some platforms. Aalan pushed to the feet and walked out of the half tower structure he woke up in. The sun was shining lazy, throwing deep shadows onto the grass from the tall structures in the area. 

He spotted the orc at a cooking station and sat beside him without saying a word. Grashegg glanced over to him and turned his attention to the cooking food again.

" _ You're finally awake _ " he blurred out, his voice showing no sign of empathy. 

" _ Where are we? _ " Aalan asked stretching his arms up, yawning.

The orc looked at him again and raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the backpack between his feet. Mursi peaked out with just her eyes visible. 

" _ Aalan... we made it! We are in Vivec! _ " she whispered, but without hiding her excitement, as her pupils went from slits to full circles in amazement. 

" _ This ... THIS IS VIVEC?! THIS LOOKS WORSE THAN BALMORA! _ " He yelled out, looking shocked at the orc. 

Some workers turned around to him, staring at Aalan shocked. 

He smiled at them stiffly and drew his attention to his friends. 

" _ How... What happened? _ " he asked quietly, playing around with the long sleeves of his undershirt. 

" _ I will tell you later, but first how about we settle down at a Tavern? _ " Mursi suggested worriedly. Aalan gave her a nod and took Isai on his lap. 

" _ Wait... my food isn't ready! _ " Grashegg complained but beamed at both at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO, they did it! Aalan is so done, and confused by the city... he is just facing in the wrong way, not looking at the city xD he is a confused boy!!   
> MURSI AND GRASHEGG ARE BACK!!!! UwU i missed them!!!   
> Mursi in the backpack is the best thing i wrote so far xD 
> 
> Also ?? Nightmares?? At Daytime?? 
> 
> let's see what will happen next! OwO (i might to some time jumps in the next chapters!)


	8. City of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIVEC CITY!!!!!!!!

Aalan looked at Grashegg surprised as he places his heavy hand on his shoulder and swung him around. He studied his face slowly and followed his hand that the orc extended to point someplace. 

Aalan's entire body grew cold with goosebumps as he gazed at the skyline of the massive buildings of Vivec City. The morning fog hung low and made the entire view even more spiritual. 

The structures looked like stagged on top of each other and like petite sanctuaries floating in the sea. The surfaces were shimmering as the heated sun arose slowly up. The 6 isles looked like temples all of them connected, some were halfway done and still in construction.

" _I... I... this... this is home._ " Aalan stuttered as he tried to stop his eyes from watering from the overwhelming emotions. 

" _Are you crying? You Dunmers with your weird religious faiths..._ " the Orc asked bewildered, rolling his eyes.

" _If I could cry I would too!_ " Mursi justified Aalan as she blinked out of the darkness of the backpack at the young Mer.

" _Well... let's go_ " Grashegg urged at them, already beginning to move away and walk towards the platform that connected the mainland to the city. 

Aalan quickly grabbed his backpack from the floor and hurriedly rushed after them turning once back to check if Isai was following him. 

They stepped on the bridge, his gaze was still fixated on the city that lied before him. 

After some time and asking ever local they could find for directions, to the right Canton, they had an idea where the Inn was located. It was in the Saint Delyn Waistworks. As they entered Aalan was astounded, every wall was enhanced with mosaic art. The whole floor had an extensive large space, and a gap in the middle, forming a high balcony to view. They stood there, no approach on where to go. The place had small floors on each side creating a labyrinth.

It was hard to negotiate around. Grashegg cursed each time when they went the wrong way and asked Aalan to read the banners in front of the entrances. 

" _This is a Merchant_ " he read out loud, studying the painting.

" _Why is everything written in Daedric.._." The Orc mumbled under his breath, his tusks moving as he ground them together. 

" _I don't know..._ " Aalan returned, distracted by the building.

The floor had a calming sand tone and was gradually decorated with banners of the Tribunal, in each corner was a long post filled with mushrooms or other plants. They went down the stairs, a rushing noise was becoming louder with every step.

A big canal hole thundered water down in the middle of the hall. 

As they passed it, Mursi hid in the backpack, as small water droplets flew throughout into the air. The plants and the fine water gave the whole Waistworks a welcoming tropical smell. The stone floor was wet and shined under their boots. 

Aalan looked up and stopped for a moment as he appreciated the ceiling. An Ordinator watched them as they tried the other passage of the floor, he stepped closer and stood in the way. 

" _No entry for Foreigners! We are watching you, scum_ " he hissed at the Grashegg. 

" _We don't want any trouble, We're just looking for the Inn_ ," Aalan explained, shoving the tall orc slowly away. 

" _Mhmmpf... Saint Delyn's Inn is upstairs. On the right side. Now leave_ " he ordered them, stomping his spear at the ground as a warning. 

Aalan already turned around trying to pull the orc with him but he was way too strong. He looked at Grashegg and then studied the golden helmet of the Ordinator. 

" _Come on, we're going now!_ " he whispered. Finally, he moved and shook off Aalan's grip, and marched the way back they came from. 

" _You gotta stop trying to find trouble,_ " Aalan suggested, rubbing his arm. The Orc laughed at him and glanced him up and down. 

" _Got any advice regarding that, Thief?_ " 

" _I... well... No_ " Aalan stuttered, trying to think of a good comeback. " _Just ... try not to fight the entire Ordinator order here..._ " Aalan whispered, avoiding the orcs gaze and continued to walk back up.

* * *

They settled down at a small Tavern after they found it with ease. The Tavern was twice the size as the one in Balmora and it was filled with numerous people. Argonians and Khajiits rushing through the guest, serving booze and cheese around. People singing with a bard who has douching flying cups and empty Shin and Matze bottles.

" _Wow... I feel welcome_ " Grashegg joked with his rusty voice and Aalan wasn't sure if he was honest or not. 

" _I will get us a room, tomorrow we will find the Guilds_ " the Orc mumbled and went straight to the counter. Aalan tried to protest but he just watched how Mursi and Grashegg disappeared into the crowd.

Aalan stood there all alone in the group of Dunmers and tried to calm down, he picked up Isai and pressed her to his chest. His arms protested against her weight, and he started to shake from exhaustion. 

He looked around and calmed down as Isai softly licked his face. He smiled at his dog and waited for the Orc and the Khajiit to return.

" _There don't have enough rooms..._ " Grashegg cursed as he adjusted his straps and checked on Mursi. 

" _It's ridiculously overpriced here, the Inn Keeper said something about Vivic visiting here once-_ " he breathed out, " _You Mers have a lot of love for a false god._ " he cursed out. 

" _What are you talking about?!_ " Aalan stuttered and anxiously looked around, " _Grashegg you can't just say something like that_!" he warned him, his voice breaking.

" _Don't listen to him! He just doesn't understand the Tribunal_ " Mursi tried to calm him down and glanced angrily at the Orc. " _We only got one room, you can try another Inn or you stay and we split the money_ " Mursi offered with a smile.

" _Your choice, elf._ " Grashegg hissed at him, staring at him with wild eyes.

Aalan looked around in the room they rented, it had a lot of space. It had golden painted walls and the top half was decorated the same as the Waistworks. It had enough space for the four of them. He studied the bed and nervousness made his stomach twist, what if Grashegg wants him to...

" _You can have the bed_ " the Orc replied as he studied the elf. 

Aalan shook his head away from the bed and his ears went red with shame. 

" _No... I mean I can sleep on the floor... I'm used to it_ " he brushed off the offer and stared at his boots to avoid eye contact. 

" _It wasn't an offer_ " the Orc replied, " _You passed out yesterday, get some rest_ " 

" _Oh... What happened exactly?_ " Aalan asked as he sat down, removing his boots, which already pushed uncomfortably on his feet. 

" _We could ask you the same_ " Mursi replied instead, with worrying eyes. She licked her chest and cleaned herself before jumping on the bed. The small Khajiit placed her paws on his lap and looked up to him, nuzzling into his arms. 

" _I was so worried, you stood there, eyes wide open, and stared at the mountain,_ " she told him. 

" _... and you screamed a lot too_ " Grashegg turned around from unpacking, " _you attracted every single Cliffracer in the area._ "

Aalan tried to recall what happened and took Mursi in his arms automatically. 

" _It ... the mountain started to move, and the ... the floor cracked open,_ " he replied, regretting his answer as he heard how shaky his voice was.

" _It's nothing... lack of sleep_ " he quickly added, but he could feel how Mursi stared at him. 

" _Aalan... no one has nightmares, especially not at day..._ " she whispered. 

" _I'm not soul-sick! or a Prophet ... or a witch!!_ " Aalan half screamed at them, " _Especially not a witch..., I can't even cast one single spell_ " he stated biting his lip, remembering what Tends-To-Things had told him about Morrowind's views on that subject. 

Alan slept awful again, he couldn't close a single eye, how can an Orc snort so loud? Was it his pierced nose? Aalan drifted off asking himself numerous questions. He felt awful after he yelled at them, he had no idea what got into him.

After he couldn't stand to lay still he sat up and looked at the room.

He went to the dresser and quietly dressed, he left the gold for the room on the wooden table and "borrowed" some Kwemer eggs which were stored in some barrels and quickly disappeared. Isai followed him and caused a lot of noise with her big paws. Her claws thundered on the stone floor and Aalan quickly picked her up. "Shhhhhh" he whispered to the puppy as he fled from the Tavern.

He immensely relaxed as he wandered the floors of the Waistwork and sat his dog on the floor again. "Let's ask someone where the Guild is," he told the puppy.

" _Exc- Oh by Vivec!_ " Aalan inhaled and tried dodge as he saw a small Bosmer raced towards him and ramped him to the side prompted him to stumble into the Ordinator.

" _How dare you to question faith and order?!_ " the Ordinator shrieked with her raspy voice and unsheathed her sword in anger of the assault. 

" _WHat!?_ " Aalan yelled back at her, shaking his head as his body still felt dull from the impact of the hard body armor.

" _STOP RIGHT THERE YOU little N'wah_!" she yelled, but Aalan dodged her attack as quickly as he could and was already on the run again.

" _Why? Why always me?_ " he cursed himself as he operated his way outside of the building, trying to find a place to hide. 

" _By the Warrior Poet, STOP!_ " the Guard yelled after him, trying to gain awareness from the other citizens to halt him.

Aalan got hauled away as someone took his arm, he tried to jerk back but his attacker was more powerful as he was. He got shoved inside a residence and the door slammed close with a loud noise. 

" _Aalannnn..._ " a familiar voice buzzed in his ear. He had to adapt to the gloom of the place before he could make out the shape of his guardian. 

It was Da'iska, she was standing there, ears pressing flat against her red hair and her tail swaying angrily around on the floor. 

" _What did Aalan do this time, if Da'iska may ask?_ " she questioned, squinting her eyes.

" _I got ramped into an Ordinator, and she didn't take it smoothly?_ " he confessed, throwing his arms into the air, shrugging as he panted heavily, exhausted from the run.

The Khajiit Captain exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

" _Any other news?_ " she added, flickering at him. 

" _No...I wanted to join the Fighters Guild since the last Moon but ... everything tried either to kill me or the stop me_ " he chuckled out. 

" _This one likes to join_ " Da'iska ordered to the Mer who was sitting behind his desk, scribbling on some papers. He looked up shocked as the Khajiit repeated the order but with a more warning tone. 

Da'iska took the paper with such force from the poor Mer, that he jumped in his seat. She turned to Aalan and pressed the paper into his hands. 

" _Was that so hard?_ " she asked, raising her brow. 

Aicessar, the Altmer who Aalan informed back in Balmora was in the main hall of the guild. The bald Mer was occupied rearranging through papers and filling of records. 

The Hall was painted in a dark red color and had three desk in them.

" _I was told yo hand you this, and then get "prober" equipment,_ " Aalan spoke up, nervously playing with the recruit paper in his hands. Older men turned around and practically shined as he saw him. His lips curled up in a bright smile and his eyes squinted. 

" _Ah Good to see you! I thought you changed your mind, it's been a while!_ " he explained, as he took the papers and read them quickly. 

"No Morrowind House? Mhmm...", The Altmer asked scratching his chin.

" _... Aalan? Do you have a last name? No shame in not having one,_ " Aicessar looked up to him. 

Aalan shifted nervously and looked at the Tall Altmer again. 

" _Aalan Mori, my ... my last name is Mori_ " 

" _Well, then, It's nice to have you here, Apprentice. Welcome to the Fighters Guild!._ " Aicessar beamed at him and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder and clapped excitedly. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aalan did it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> PLS leave some Kudos or a comment :c  
> i really gave my best and uuughhh, if no one leaves not even kodus, then i really ask myself if it's even worth to write this :')


End file.
